This invention generally relates to a liquid composition that may be applied to animal or human skin,that dries rapidly, and provides protection from abrasion, irritation, and sores, through a layer of adhering material with reduced coefficient of friction.
Liquids, lotions, creams, and pastes that remain wet or dry and form a film are well known in the industry. Examples include tincture of benzoin (gum), collodion, modified ethyl acetate, cellulose nitrate, and pyroxylin in solutions. Some trade names include "Skin Shield" and "Nu-Skin". In addition, Sullivan, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,559, described a plastic cot or bandage for covering and protecting hands and other parts of the body, including wounds. Firth, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,559, described a method for treating and repairing wounds of animals by applying urethane resin to hoof surfaces. Dell, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,192, described a film forming composition for protecting wounds and releasing anti-microbial agents to the skin. Webster, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,662, described an absorbent wound dressing suitable for use in deep and cavernous wounds. Horichi, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,416, described a dermal bandage comprising a film like adhesive for protecting wounds. Gould, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067, described a polyurethane polymer which could be used in drug delivery systems or as burn dressings.
Each of these materials and patents provide skin protection from external contamination, some with added medicinal properties, but all have high coefficients of friction that increase the likelihood of abrasion or irritation of the skin surface.